


Туман

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Lessa (Manhwa), Lessa (Webcomic), Lessa the Crimson Knight (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Туман глотает город, не жуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туман

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на крипи-недельку. День пятый.
> 
> Raison D'Etre - Death Pit Of Ur
> 
> Таймлан – до встречи Лессы и Рейнольда

Лесса сидел на крыше одного из самых высоких домов и смотрел, как южная окраина города становится неприятно-серой. Какое–то марево колыхалось там, на горизонте, и Лесса никак не мог понять, кажется ли ему это или на самом деле там происходило что–то не то. Было похоже на странное погодное явление, но Лесса не был в этом уверен.

Все в этом новом мире было странным, и какая–то неясность, едва видневшаяся вдалеке, не казалась чем–то из ряда вон выходящим. Внизу по венам дорог тек поток машин, перемешанный с людьми, и Лесса никак не мог привыкнуть к их постоянному шуму. Раньше на острове было так тихо, а потом, в гробу, было даже по–своему уютно. Теперь же мир был враждебным и чуждым, и Лесса был в нем гостем – нежданным, ненужным, и это с каждым днем ощущалось все острее.

Иногда ему хотелось познать этот город, привыкнуть к нему, впустить его в себя, но иногда хотелось лежать в своем гробу и желать вечного сна – снова. Лесса не мог определиться, чего он желал больше.

Ареса, наверное, раздражало упадническое настроение Лессы. Но теперь понять, о чем он думает, было не так просто: тон его был иногда насмешлив, но неизменно вежлив и учтив, и самодовольная улыбка то и дело вспыхивала на его губах. Арес получил все, чего хотел – или, по крайней мере, выглядел довольным жизнью. 

Он предоставил Лессе свободу действий: иди, куда хочешь, или будь здесь, или не будь – но Лесса никуда особенно не хотел ходить. Прогулки были интересны поначалу, на третий же день после пробуждения у Лессы город вызвал отчаяние, порожденное неспособностью понять, что к чему и зачем, и было уже не так увлекательно. Арес не спешил что–то объяснять, как и Лесса не спешил спрашивать. 

Лесса снова перевел взгляд на странное явление на горизонте. Теперь это было похоже на тучу, но тучу, наползающую не только на солнце, но и на землю. Казалось, ее разинутая пасть нацелилась оторвать от этого города кусок – вместе с дорогами, закованными в асфальт, бесчисленными машинами и бесцельными людьми. Ощущение было неприятным и навязчивым, и Лесса решил проверить, так ли это опасно, как ему казалось.

Глупости, конечно же, но заняться все равно было нечем. Проблеск интереса хоть к чему–то был приятным новшеством в этих днях. Чем ближе Лесса приближался к туче, тем тише становилось вокруг. Затухали гудки клаксонов, голоса людей; город словно давился этой тучей, и оттого растерял все слова.

Вблизи это было похоже на туман. Лесса склонил голову набок, рассматривая странный след на асфальте. Туман был реальным, и тишина вокруг – тоже. И она приближалась.

*

– Где Арес? – требовательно спросил Лесса у первого, кто попался ему под руку. Первым оказался Андерсон.

– В своем кабинете, – тут же сообщил Андерсон, и едва заметно поморщился, будто бы от досады за то, что сказал лишнее.

– Отлично. Я иду к нему.

– Послушайте, – нервно сказал Андерсон, пытаясь загородить Лессе дорогу и замедлить его движение, но Лесса обошел его и продолжил свой путь по коридору. – Владыка Арес сейчас занят. Очень занят.

– Чем же? – бросил Лесса, не оборачиваясь.

– Он велел, чтобы его не беспокоили.

– Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

– Но владыка…

– Почему ты мешаешь мне? – с недоумением спросил Лесса, остановившись.

Андерсон переминался с ноги на ногу. Он опасался возможного гнева Ареса и не знал, стоит ли продолжать охранять его занятость от настойчивости Лессы. В конце концов, Лесса ведь прародитель, хоть и несколько странный – как странны все боги.

Терпение Лессы не было бесконечным. С самого его пробуждения все относились к нему как к чему–то лишнему, мешающему. Бог–обуза, за которым надо присматривать, Арес, неожиданно всегда чем–то занятый, и эти д–люди, которые так неубедительно говорили о том, что Лессе нужно занять себя чем–нибудь. Чем–то, что не отвлекало бы владыку Ареса от его бесконечных дел.

– Кто я такой, чтобы мешать вам? – кротко ответил Андерсон, слегка поклонившись, и отошел в сторону.

Он честно старался сделать все, что от него зависело. Быть испепеленным Лессой в его планы не входило. 

Лесса толкнул массивную дверь, ведущую в кабинет Ареса, и та распахнулась со странным звуком. Лесса нечаянно сломал замок, и вместе с ней - ручку.

Арес лежал на диване, закинув руку за голову, и сосредоточенно смотрел в потолок. Взгляд его немедленно метнулся к двери, зацепился за повисшую на последнем шурупе ручку и замер на лице Лессы.

– Что такое? – спросил он. – Что ты взволнованный такой?

– Я, – начал было Лесса, понимая, что сейчас ему хочется говорить не о тумане, а об этих неприятных преградах, и это было странно, очень странно, – устал от того, что твои люди не дают мне приблизиться к тебе. Если я тебе мешаю или ты не хочешь меня видеть – так и скажи, но я не намерен…

– Тише, – вдруг сказал Арес, закрыв глаза. – Сейчас.

– Что? – Лесса подошел к дивану, не понимая, что происходит. – Ты издеваешься надо мной?

– Нет, что ты, – Арес вздохнул, снова открыв глаза. – Ты спугнул мои мысли, и они улетели прямо в это несуществующее окно в стене. Что случилось?

Вопросы Лессы он проигнорировал. Лесса нахмурился, невольно покосившись в сторону - будто бы в стене могло быть окно, но все–таки решил задать эти же вопросы позже. То, что он видел сегодня, было важнее его обиды. И он сдержался, и тон его стал почти спокойным, почти пресным:

– Я видел туман на окраине города. Он выглядит очень неестественно. 

Арес сел на диване и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Волосы расползлись по его плечам, затекли за ворот рубашки, небрежно расстегнутой у горла.

– В самом деле?

– Хватит держать меня за идиота, Арес. Стал бы я…

– Стал бы ты приходить ко мне, будь это менее серьезно? – перебил его Арес. – Нет, вряд ли. Прийти ко мне просто так – о нет, ты бы не стал. 

Лесса мимолетно подумал о том, что, наверное, об этом тоже стоило бы поговорить позже – тема эта так или иначе всплывала в их разговорах раз за разом, и тонула без спасительного круга ответов; сейчас выяснять нюансы или спорить с Аресом не хотелось.

– Это важно, – с нажимом сказал Лесса. – Это странный туман. Он поглощает звуки. И еще из него не выходят люди. Давай отправимся в город и посмотрим, что это такое.

– Если бы ты предложил мне такое раньше, я бы подумал, что так ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, – улыбнулся Арес. Он смотрел на Лессу снизу вверх, и лицо его казалось холодным и чужим.

– Да что с тобой такое? – невольно повысив тон, спросил Лесса. Неужели Арес не понимает, что это важно, и что это может быть опасно? – Почему ты так несерьезен? 

– Мне кажется, что кто и не серьезен, так это ты. Сейчас утро. Ты предлагаешь мне выйти отсюда и поджариться? Прости, но суицид не входит в мои планы.

В такие моменты Лессе хотелось лечь в свой гроб, захлопнуть крышку и заснуть снова и навсегда. Его никто не понимал, его никто не воспринимал, само его пребывание здесь не имело никакого смысла, и еще Арес – Арес, который вроде бы в самом деле ждал, пока Лесса проснется, а теперь вел себя так непонятно, что было неясно, ждал ли он вообще, и нужно ли ему было это пробуждение Лессы.

Лесса развернулся и, хлопнув не крышкой гроба, а дверью, вышел из кабинета. Улыбка сползла с лица Ареса. Он проследил взглядом за трещиной, которая расползлась по стене. Оставаться здесь явно не стоило.

– Андерсон, – отрывисто произнес Арес, увидев в коридоре Андерсона, который в нервном ожидании сидел на стуле.

– Да, владыка Арес.

– Ты прицепил к Лессе жучок?

– Да, на его плащ. Вместо одной из пуговиц. 

– Хорошо. Хочу увидеть, что он будет делать. 

От сопровождения Лесса раз за разом отказывался, а от тех, кого Арес все-таки приставлял к нему - сбегал, неизменно заявляя, что он сам по себе. В итоге жучок оказался тем вариантом, который устроил бы всех, включая ничего не подозревающего об этом Лессу. Правда, в довесок Арес все равно отправлял за Лессой нескольких д-людей. Для надежности.

Андерсон бросил мимолетный взгляд на трещину, которая тянулась от двери до середины потолка, но тактично промолчал. Арес указал ему на свой ноутбук, и Андерсон немедленно уселся за стол, радуясь, что владыка не сердится на него.

– Окей, я сейчас вам покажу… это новая модель, сейчас я его активирую и станет видно, что происходит вокруг…

– На месте какой он пуговицы?

– Вторая сверху. Вот, смотрите…

Андерсон вскочил со стула, и Арес немедленно занял свое место, с интересом глядя в экран.

Зеленая точка на карте – Лесса – двигалась очень быстро. На изображении смазывались в один конгломерат улицы, дороги и дома. Он вдруг замер, и Арес хмыкнул, рассматривая то, что Лесса называл туманом.

– Что это такое? – недоуменно спросил Андерсон, заглядывая Аресу через плечо. – Похоже на серый кисель.

– Странный кисель, – протянул Арес, потирая подбородок.

Лесса поднял голову – солнце неожиданно погасло, словно его выключили. В серой туманной массе немедленно утонули улицы и люди, но вместе с тем не было никаких признаков паники.

– Что с прогнозом погоды?

– Сегодня должно было быть безоблачно, – озадаченно ответил Андерсон. – Вы не знаете, что это такое?

– Не знаю. Но эта штука закрыла солнце. Пойду и я рассмотрю этот туман вблизи.

– Но ведь солнце в любой момент может появиться, – заволновался Андерсон. – Это же опасно.

– Туман тоже кажется опасным. Передай всем, чтобы были готовы к атаке любого рода, – скомандовал Арес. – Свяжусь с тобой, когда буду на месте.

*

Туман поглотил уже половину города, явно не собираясь останавливаться на достигнутом. Та часть города, до которой он не дошел, была шумной и яркой. Та часть, которую он захватил, была тихой и будто бы мертвой. Машины и люди, попадая в это серое месиво, не возвращались.

Туман подобрался к сапогам Лессы, облизывая их, и Лесса, поморщившись, сделал шаг вперед. Лицо обдало прохладой, а поле зрения значительно уменьшилось. Рассмотреть в деталях, не подходя ближе, можно было разве что машину, стоявшую на расстоянии нескольких метров. Все, что было дальше, было скрыто серой пеленой. Даже дышать неожиданно стало трудно, и Лесса решил долго здесь не задерживаться. Для начала было бы неплохо найти какого-то человека.

Улица, погруженная в туман, была пустой. Не было ни звука, ни движения. Машины стояли где попало, и двери некоторых были открыты. Лесса заглянул в одну из них, и увидел, что на сидении лежит одежда – лежит так, будто бы человек внезапно испарился, а все его вещи остались, повторяя очертания уже не существующего тела.

Туман, казалось, не источал никакой угрозы. Он удачно прикидывался безвредным до тех пор, пока среди замершего потока машин не мелькнула серая тень. Лесса ускорил шаг, оглядываясь во сторонам. Было неестественно тихо, и даже его шагов не было слышно. Тень скользнула за угол дома, и Лесса, свернув за ней в темный переулок, неожиданно увидел чей-то силуэт. Спустя пять шагов оказалось, что это Арес. Лесса нахмурился, подозревая, что все это ему только кажется – Арес не мог быть здесь, с какой стати?.. Но он не растворялся в тумане, как тень, которую Лесса преследовал. Он был настоящим.

Арес стоял возле одного из многочисленных кафе, и смотрел на Лессу без удивления. Воротник его рубашки был все так же небрежно расстегнут – будто бы Арес, заскучав, просто решил выйти на внеурочную прогулку. Будто бы он вышел из этого кафе, возле которого стоял, но этого точно не могло быть. Лесса оставил Ареса в том кабинете, на том диване, но теперь он был здесь – или следовал за Лессой, или же пошел по другой дороге, желая своими глазами увидеть странный туман.

– Неужели ты все–таки решил посмотреть, что происходит? – скрывая обиду, спросил Лесса, подходя ближе.

– Да, похоже на то, – рассеянно заметил Арес.

– Мне казалось, я видел тень. Ты не заметил ничего странного, пока шел сюда?

– Ничего. Это обычный туман.

Лесса покосился на невозмутимого Ареса. В тумане даже его белая рубашка казалась серой. 

– Тут же людей нет. Тебе это не кажется удивительным?

– Нет. Так даже лучше.

– В смысле? – нахмурился Лесса. – Я видел след , словно от гигантской присоски, как если бы какой–то спрут…

– Это неважно, – глухо сказал Арес, делая шаг к Лессе. – Я пришел сюда за тобой.

– Чтобы опять отвести к себе домой?

– Ты не хочешь возвращаться?

Когда Лесса пришел к нему сегодня, то Арес был саркастичен и не особенно доволен приходом Лессы, а теперь он выглядел так, словно туман сожрал все его эмоции. Лесса невольно сделал шаг назад, и тут же уперся спиной в стеклянную витрину кафе. Он повернул голову и увидел, что свет в помещении едва горел, но людей не было, и лишь беспорядочно сваленная в кучу одежда лежала то на полу, то на диване, то свисала со стойки бара.

Арес подошел ближе, бросив мимолетный взгляд за спину Лессы.

– Тут что–то не так, говорю тебе.

– Может, и так, – согласился Арес, не думая отступать. – Но у меня мало времени.

– Для чего?

– Чтобы сказать тебе кое–что.

Лессе стало казаться, что туман заполз в его голову, спутал мысли; неожиданно стало не хватать воздуха, и он расстегнул свой плащ, но от этого не стало легче.

– Арес…

Лесса неожиданно закашлялся, глотая слова, и упустил момент, когда Арес подошел к нему вплотную.

– Мне было так плохо, – тускло сказал он. – Так одиноко. И сейчас тоже.

Это было похоже на откровение, замешанное на раскаянии. Сделать вдох почему–то показалось очень сложно, и Лесса пробормотал:

– Мне казалось, ты меня избегаешь и не хочешь, чтобы я тебя беспокоил.

– Ты тоже не особенно расположен ко встречам со мной. Я решил, что тебе нужно время, чтобы освоиться в этом мире и в этой эпохе. Ты ведь ничего не говорил. Тебе ведь никогда ничего не было нужно.

Лесса хотел сказать, что это место – не самое лучшее, чтобы говорить о прошлом, и что следовало бы говорить о настоящем, об этом тумане и о том, чтобы Арес все–таки отошел, потому что воздуха почти не осталось, и перед глазами все стало нечетким, пугающе размытым, и…

Арес наклонился к нему, и его губы прижались к губам Лессы, забирая остатки воздуха. От неожиданности Лесса дернулся, но Арес не обратил на это никакого внимания. Руки Лессы бесполезно скользнули по чужой груди – сил неожиданно не осталось так же, как и мыслей. Единственное, что Лесса еще чувствовал – так это холод стекла, к которому его прижал Арес. Это было простое прикосновение, но неожиданная слабость, больше похожая на паралич, сковала тело Лессы, застала врасплох, поразила близостью и жадностью. Каждая секунда продлевалась в бесконечность, ощущения тонули в зыбкой мгле и тянули Лесу куда–то вглубь, на дно. Ощущения терялись в серой мгле, а собственное тело стало казаться невесомым, несуществующим. Ненужным.

Арес неожиданно вздрогнул и отстранился. Лицо его внезапно пошло рябью, будто поверхность воды задела крылом птица. Он сделал шаг назад и опустил взгляд. Чья–то рука пробила его грудь, и Лесса тупо уставился на то, как ладонь, прорвавшая тело словно бумагу, сжалась в кулак и пропала; кто–то выдернул руку из этой страшной раны, и кровавые разводы тотчас изувечили белоснежную рубашку Ареса. 

Лицо Ареса пошло трещинами, и его кожа стала серой, и он упал на асфальт, и не только лицо, но и очертания его тела подернулись дымкой. Лесса моргнул раз, другой – видение не пропало. Странное существо лежало у его ног, а над ним возвышался Арес – настоящий и злой.

– Ты в порядке? – отрывисто спросил он. 

Кровь на его ладони стремительно тускнела, пока не стала серой. Арес взмахнул рукой, и подобие крови растворилось, не оставив на его коже и следа.

– Да, – сипло ответил Лесса. – Что это было?

Воздуха стало так много, так восхитительно много, и мысли больше не казались размазанными по внутренней стороне черепа. Слабость понемногу отступала.

– Не знаю, – с отвращением произнес Арес, и толкнул ногой мертвое существо. Раздался тихий шорох, и его тело рассыпалось в пыль. Лесса отлепился от витрины кафе и наконец сделал шаг в сторону.

– Какая же дрянь. 

– Эти существа теперь повсюду, – хмуро сказал Арес. – Они как–то влияют на сознание. Одного я увидел на перекрестке, когда вошел в туман. У него было серое тело, и он был очень худым, и на лице его не было ни носа, ни глаз – вообще ничего, сплошная пустота, а потом он увидел меня, и на меня будто что–то нашло: стало казаться, что это ты там стоишь, и машешь рукой, приветствуя меня, и подходишь ко мне. Я позволил ему подойти ближе. Вблизи оно и в самом деле было как ты.

– То, которое ты убил, выглядело так, как ты, когда я тебя сегодня видел. Все то же… и воротник, и вообще все.

– А то, которое встретил я, было таким, каким я тебя видел – в футболке, без плаща. Думаю, эти существа, чтобы подобраться ближе, каким-то образом притворяются теми, с кем мы встречались пару часов назад.

– Но ведь и я, и ты видели сегодня еще кого-то, кроме друг друга, – недоуменно произнес Лесса. – Андерсона, например. Случайных прохожих.

– Они принимают облик тех, кто значит больше, чем случайный прохожий. 

От взгляда Ареса почему-то стало неуютно, а его слова касались того, о чем не имело смысла говорить в этом месте, и поэтому Лесса уничтожил эту паузу своими словами: 

– Или того, кто вызывает доверие. Встреча с тем существом закончилась для него не очень благоприятно, верно?

– Оно потянулось ко мне, и я оторвал ему голову, – пожал плечами Арес. – Наваждение спало с моих глаз, и передо мной оказалось такое же странное тело, как то, что секунды назад лежало у твоих ног, и которому ты поддался неожиданно легко. 

Лесса потер шею и хмыкнул.

– Оно было очень убедительным. Почему, кстати, ты сюда пришел? Как ты оказался здесь?

– Солнце погасло, вот и пришел. Я так понял, они высасывают жизненную силу. Твоя сила при тебе?

– Конечно.

Арес заметно расслабился, но взгляд его оставался колким и цепким.

– Чего ты вообще его так близко к себе подпустил? – с подозрением спросил Арес. – Он что, не показался тебе странным? Или ты после своего сна все еще не привык к этой реальности?

– Он был почти как ты, – буркнул Лесса. 

– Почти.

Арес все видел, запоздало подумал Лесса. Все, и даже больше. Знал ли он, что…

– Ты видел людей? – перевел он тему, не испытывая ни малейшего желания обсуждать то, что произошло.

– Нет. Только одежду.

Арес вытащил из кармана телефон и выругался.

– Сеть не ловит. Ладно. Нужно выбираться отсюда. Пойдем домой, Лесса. 

– Я в норме, – вяло возразил Лесса. – Очень хочется уничтожить несколько этих тварей.

– Ты не особенно в норме.

– Арес, мне виднее, что для меня норма.

– О, ну конечно же. 

Лесса провел рукой по лицу, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Существо, принявшее облик Ареса, пыталось высосать его жизненную силу, но, когда оно приблизилось, Лесса даже не подумал о том, что это мог быть не Арес. Думать тогда вообще не хотелось, и было так неожиданно приятно, что Арес-который-на-самом-деле-им-не-был был так близко, и вел себя так нехарактерно. 

Темная Лесса, Ра – все это растаяло, как дымка. Мысль о возможных последствиях контакта с неизвестным существом блеснула в омуте мыслей и тотчас пропала. Только то, что Арес был рядом, имело значение. Что бы он ни делал. Что бы он ни говорил.

– Арес, это существо так воздействует на сознание… мне казалось, что это ты.

– Или тебе хотелось так думать.

Думать о поцелуях?.. Но то было просто прикосновением, не настоящим поцелуем… Лесса больше ни в чем не был уверен. Может быть, в самом деле стоило убраться подальше от этого тумана, чтобы в голове наконец прояснилось?..

– Оно говорило, как ты. О том, о чем ты молчал.

– Знаешь, мне почему–то не хочется знать, что оно там тебе говорило, и я бы…

Лесса сделал шаг вперед и обнял Ареса. Одеколон Ареса, запах кожаного плаща Ареса, собственные смутные догадки оглушили его, всего этого внезапно стало так много – как воздуха, и все это было всегда, но очевидное стало таковым именно в эти секунды.

Арес замер, замолкнув на полуслове, и Лесса, закрыв глаза, невнятно сказал:

– Пожалуйста. Хотя бы минуту. И я в курсе, что момент не самый подходящий.

Арес вздохнул, и лицо его стало усталым под гнетом мыслей, разбуженных этой близостью Лессы. Он сжал в пальцах пуговицу – вторую сверху; этот момент принадлежал только им двоим и никому больше, хоть Андерсон и сказал, что сигнал Лессы пропал, как только он вошел в туман, и что Арес после этих слов побежал еще быстрее, надеясь успеть и боясь опоздать.

Он видел, как Лесса подпустил к себе это существо – как подпустил к себе людей, а те столкнули его с обрыва, – видел, как оно пыталось высосать силу Лессы, и что Лесса будто бы не хотел сопротивляться – то ли думая, что это настоящий Арес, то ли ему было все равно, и все это было вновь открывшейся раной в груди Ареса, у самого сердца, и Лесса, сам того не замечая, то и дело поворачивал зазубренное лезвие ножа между ребер. 

Арес хотел сказать, что он никогда не позволял себе лишнего, и он никогда бы... что он думал, но… что он бы хотел…

Лесса потянул его к себе, заставляя наклониться, и прикоснулся своими сухими губами к его губам. В нем не было тумана, и это его действие было осознанным, но оно так запоздало...

Арес смотрел на Лессу бесконечно долго, а потом закрыл глаза и, порывисто обнял его в ответ, и тут же отстранил от себя на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – тихо спросил он, глядя Лессе в глаза.

– Арес, я хотел проверить, настоящий ли ты. 

– Убедился?

– Ты не попытался забрать мою силу, – слабо улыбнулся Лесса. – Ты, настоящий, такого бы не стал делать.

– Думаю, нам пора идти, – прохладно сказал Арес, глядя в сторону. – Давай вернемся. Мне нужно знать, что с моими людьми. 

*

Говорить о том, что произошло, ни Арес, ни Лесса не стали. Вместо этого Арес вернулся с Лессой, выслушал отчет о двадцати убитых д–людях и ста шестидесяти убитых существах – жертв среди людей не считали.

Лесса, почувствовав новую волну слабости, был уложен Аресом в постель, и заснул почти сразу же. Арес сидел какое–то время у его кровати, а потом встал, не в силах выносить это мучительное дежа вю, и вышел на улицу, в туман, ощущая скорое приближение солнца: чем больше существ они убивали, тем меньше тумана оставалось. Было легко убивать этих существ и не думать о Лессе, как не думать и о себе; все решено уже давно, и вряд ли поступок Лессы, даже такой, что–то изменил бы в плане Ареса. 

В самой гуще тумана он увидел огромного спрута, сотканного из теней, и это позволило отвлечься на несколько минут. Убить это существо было легко, и, когда Арес оторвал все его щупальца – ни одно не успело прикоснуться к нему – и разорвал надвое его голову, чувствуя, как пока еще робкие солнечные лучи уже начинают понемногу жечь его кожу. Гигантский спрут растаял, не оставив после себя ничего – как не оставляли ничего и те существа, которые нападали на него. Те, одному из которых захотел поддаться Лесса.

Арес вернулся, втайне боясь, что Лесса снова заснул на многие годы. Но Лесса уже выглядел лучше – гораздо лучше, и был он не в постели, а сидел на краю стола в кабинете Ареса, и Андерсон увлеченно рассказывал ему о успехах в борьбе с туманом, и Лесса слушал, улыбаясь, и от этой его улыбки нож снова вошел в сердце Ареса по самую рукоятку, и застыл в нем навсегда - там же, где застыли и истлели тысячи подобных ножей.

– Я не знал раньше о таких существах.

– Ну, о феях вы тоже не знали.

– Андерсон, оставь нас.

– О, как прикажете, владыка Арес.

За Андерсоном тихо закрылась дверь, и Лесса поднял на Ареса лучистые голубые глаза.

– Ты даже не выглядишь уставшим. Убивать их было так легко?

– Очень. Тебе уже лучше?

– Да. Но откуда появился этот туман, и не появится ли он снова?

– Как оказалось, достаточно лишь убить всех тех существ, чтобы все это прекратилось. Придут еще – убью их снова. Люди не могут противостоять им. Те, кого накрыло туманом, исчезли. Трупов тоже нигде нет. Часть города безлюдна. Они даже ничего не заподозрили. Сдохли, даже не понимая этого.

– Арес, они были дезориентированы и…

– Мы тоже поначалу были такими же. И ты опять их защищаешь. Их глупость, неумение постоять за себя. 

– Это не так.

– В любом случае, знаешь, что главное? – протянул Арес, глядя на Лессу. – Ра не очистил своим солнечным огнем этот город. Мы все приняли участие в этом истреблении призраков. Где он был, когда люди гибли? Не отвечай; я знаю, что он где–то там, наверху, – Арес неопределенно махнул рукой. – Никто никогда не будет наказан. Никому ничего не воздается ни за какие поступки. 

– Складывается впечатление, что кто–то специально проверяет границы невмешательства Ра.

– Что ж… Думаю, что этих границ не существует вовсе.

– Но это не так, – возразил Лесса, но тон его, внезапно неуверенный и тихий, утонул в так и не рассказанном ему плане Ареса.

Плане, о котором Лесса узнал слишком поздно.


End file.
